A Thief's Night
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: It was then, she was nearly caught. She didn't know how it happened, or who that man was, but she knew she had been seen. And now, she had to escape. Look into a not-so-average day of a not-so-average thief. Hints of GraLu.


**A Thief's Night**

**Hey! It's me Crimson! **

**This idea came to me because of a Creative Writing test. There I only had 40 minutes to write a narrative essay with 250 to 300 words. Here I just elaborated it and changed the characters.**

**If I decide to continue it, then it depends really. :P Its bit too descriptive- sorry…**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy night, a perfect cover of darkness for people like her. The lack of passerby also helped her with her mission. The few people that were still lurking around were other thieves, gangs, drunken men, or whores. They all knew not to mess with her. Only one or two of them were simple and unassuming high school students, perfect preys for the aforementioned corrupted people.<p>

Any other day she would have just stolen from them. It would have been easy to, especially for people of her caliber. She could pickpocket in broad daylight and no one would have caught her doing it. They wouldn't even notice.

She was a high class thief, and she knew when to not get too over confident. Her pride did not stop her from over preparing, nor did it stop her from pick-pocketing or doing other minor crimes. _Then again,_ Lucy thought bitterly, _what was there to be proud of in burglary? _She was a wide scale thief after all, and she knew the huge bounty in her head.

Lucy hated stealing, but she did not regret starting it. She knew she had to pay for her mother's ill condition; she needed the money. The bonus was the adrenaline rush that went through her body when being chased or the exhilaration when she actually did the deed. She had a good laugh after reading newspaper articles about herself. The black market would take anything given by her; she was an important client of theirs. The problem was the prospect that came upon her afterwards- that she _actually_ STOLE something. The thing that might have been important to whoever owned it or something meant for display. Thinking about the hard work that went into finding or making the objects she had stolen. These things bothered her the most.

This was one of the days when she did not bother with taking from the high school students. Not when she had a bigger goal in her mind, a thing with a bigger prize. Lucy smirked; today she was going to take the famous 'Starlight Crystal' that people were fanatic about. She had already visited the museum to find the said target and examined the surrounding area. It was white, with a tint of gold, and had a rocky surface shaped as an oval. It seemed to have a certain glow, and while the lighting was dim, it gave the jewel an awe factor. It was also said that the crystal had some magical abilities- though they were unknown. She rolled her eyes at the thought; _some people were just stupid enough to believe that._

It had already been in the museum for a week, and many had unsuccessful attempts of stealing it. After listening about it from gossip in the black market, Lucy had finally decided to try her hand on stealing it.

She leaned back against the wall, staring at her wristwatch. In just 5 minutes, her plan was going to take action. She closed her eyes, her mind going through her plan again just to be sure. A low beeping sound came from her watch, snapping her out of her daze. She sighed before putting on her game face and slinging her bag on a shoulder. _It's finally time_.

Lucy walked out of the alley and made her way towards the back entrance of the museum. The back was just as thoroughly guarded as the front. _Gotta give the person leading these brainless guards some credit, he's [or she's] good, _she inwardly smirked at the perfect opening, _but not good enough. _

Most of the guards in the west wing had fallen asleep, only two were awake. From her hiding spot, Lucy could clearly see two cameras scanning the area for any thieves. No doubt the person watching through those cameras was asleep, or else they wouldn't have allowed the guards to sleep on the job. _Idiots, all of them, _a toothy grin overcame in her face, _Makes my job so much easier_. Getting tired was one of humanity's many faults, one that Lucy managed to overcome most of the time.

Kneeling down on the mossy soil, she rummaged through her backpack and found a smoke ball, slightly poisonous for health, and grabbed a moderate sized metal rod poking out of the bag. She knew leaving the bag there would have been a basic mistake most can overlook, but she did not want to leave any trail for them to find her nor did she want them to have a clue about herself.

Yet she knew that if she brought the bag it would just hinder with her agility and flexibility. She had a bad feeling about this mission and did not want either case to occur. She thought about the pros and cons about bringing it, before sighing and tightening the strap and slinging the bag onto her back.

_No use fretting about it now_, she sighed, tossing the smoke ball lightly on the air and catching it again, making sure not to turn it on. She had taken out an opaque sheet to hinder the camera's view. She had known from experience that breaking the cameras will not help for any of her missions, especially modern ones, where the alarm rings as soon as the camera breaks. After making sure to stay out of sight, she placed it at the right angle in front of the camera.

Afterwards, she held her metal rod high and threw the smoke ball at the guards. Most stayed asleep, and just before the two wake guards start panicking, she hit them at the head. She winced afterwards, murmuring a quiet apology in the direction of all the guards. She knew the hits were going to lead them to a concussion, but she made sure not to hit them too hard. She hoped that the other guards did not wake up and see the two men sprawled on the ground; that surely would surprise them.

Covering her mouth so that she doesn't breathe in the hint of poison in the air, she went inside. She remained as quiet as possible, trying to cover much ground to reach her target. Lucy was surprised that not much guards were inside, meaning that the owners expected the outside security to be impenetrable and were considerably lax in all the other levels of security. _Such amateurs, _Lucy sighed, _I'm shocked many failed in this task of taking that crystal._

As she walked closer to the destination of the crystal, she could feel gazes of people on her, as if people were staring right through her. Lucy shuddered, looking around dark corners or for cameras but found none. _I'm just imagining things._ She thought, but nonetheless, she kept her guard up and made sure to be sneakier.

A sly smile crept to her face when she spotted the room where the mysterious and strange artifacts were. She knew that the said room was one of the most guarded rooms, and also the room where her target laid for display.

She sauntered her way toward the door, and stopped in front of it. She carefully got a hairpin out and skillfully unlocked the door. _This is just too easy, _she thought as she entered the hall. She frowned, scanning the room as the uneasy feeling within her rose. She placed her bag down and took out a powder box. She opened it and blew the powder around the room- _a classic trick that almost every good thief uses. _She watched calmly as the powder worked its magic and the laser alarms were shown.

From her now half empty bag she took out a pair of night vision goggles and a dart shooter. Lucy slung the bag back on her back and quickly went through all the techniques she knew about dodging the laser, acrobatics and multiples of warnings told to her. Taking in a deep breath, she set out to come as close as she could and skillfully did so. As soon as she reached near the area the lasers became clustered, she came to a halt. She did not want to set off the alarm after all. Lucy aimed and shot the dart to complete the rest of the way as soon as the saw the perfect gap.

The lasers around her blinked before stopping completely, so she let out a toothy grin for victory. She made her way around the room, opening any exit to come in the use- for safety measures- before reaching the _Starlight Crystal. _Its faint light was still present and it has some invisible force within it that made her want it more.

Lucy shook her head to get out of her daze and focused of the task. After gently taking out the glass casing, she took out an exact replica of her targeted steal- minus the mystical glow- and quickly switched them. She sighed in relief when she had heard no alarms blaring out to warn about the intruder and quickly stored the crystal inside. This relief was short lived as she saw the lights turn on.

She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness. In the lit room, she stuck out like a sore thumb with her black costume. Lucy looked around in shock as police men were swarming inside the room, surrounding her. Her breath quickened. _No way, this wasn't supposed to happen! Shit… _It had been a long time since she was caught, approximately 6 years ago, when she was 17 and had only started to steal. The rest of the times when she was nearly caught, she made sure that she escaped before they saw her.

She tried to take deep calming breaths when a masculine voice called out "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you not to steal?" She looked up and saw the man who was speaking and noticed he was standing in front of all the policemen, presumably their leader. He had messy jet black hair that was covered with a navy blue police hat, and slightly drooping navy blue eyes. He wore the classic navy blue police suit, with a lot of badges on it.

The man then seemed to notice she was panicking. He frowned at her jerky movements, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. His deep blue eyes gazed onto her, seemingly penetrating her, and it made her even more uncomfortable. She noticed he opened his mouth to speak something, but she quickly lurched to the side.

The crowd of policemen that surrounded her all rushed towards her, only the 'leader' stood still and watched her every move. She let adrenaline move her as she dodged the grabby hands and scarce speeding bullets. She knew that she had left some of the escape routes open for emergencies like this, but most of them were blocked by the officers. Lucy saw an opening to go towards the window and rushed straight there.

A loud gunshot was heard and suddenly she felt pain shooting through her upper arm. She turned back to see the man with the piercing navy blue eyes holding a gun at her direction, the smoke coming out indicating he was the one who shot her.

She took in a strangled gasp as the pain only increased, black dots clouding her vision. She rapidly blinked as she tried to clear her vision and pushed herself to her limit. Just as she reached the window she quickly took out a card and threw it at the general direction of the man. She jumped out, but did not stop there. Lucy could hear the heavy footsteps and the screams of the guards as she ran.

After a series of twists and turns through the trees and then the buildings she stopped as soon as she reached an alleyway near her house. The black dots covered her vision further, but she tried to stay awake until she knew that the danger was over. Her adrenaline rush was over and she was tired. After a few minutes of hearing for any strange sounds, but finding none, she wearily made her way towards her house and locked the door.

Lucy slid down in front of the door, leaving the bag beside her as she let the darkness overtake her. The last thought she had was- _What just happened?…_

* * *

><p>Gray stood silently as he stared at the card she threw. His men had gone to chase her, but he knew it was futile- this girl was good.<p>

Scrawled on the card was written '_Lucie Heart_' in bright read lipstick, similar to many other cards when there was a case about her. It was obviously an alias.

He let a smirk show on his face- _Well played, thief, well played..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! It's a one-shot, kind of boring at the start, but not bad, right?<br>I'll see if I will continue it or not...  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Crimson **


End file.
